The present invention relates to a focal plane shutter device used on a photographic apparatus, for example, a camera or an electronic still camera. In known focal plane shutter devices, drive arms, which drive the shutter blade(s), are straight. As users request more and more detailed pictures, and new types of picture presentations, increases in film sensitivity and quicker, more reliable shutter speeds are required. Increased shutter speeds require more reliability and precision from the shutter blades and the drive arms. However, in known shutter devices, having straight drive arms, as the shutter performs more operations, the blind speed (speed of the shutter blades) of the shutter varies dramatically. Such inconsistency leads to diminished shutter precision in proportion to the number of shutter operations.